Corvosten Benelex
Character name is... Corvosten Benelex is the Son of Former Bounty Hunter Corvastan Benelex, and is the Current Head of House Benelex. He is a member of the Leaders of the Six Elite Bounty Hunters Guild Houses of the reorganised Bounty Hunters Guild. Background Early Childhood and Upbringing Corvosten Benelex was born the son of Former Bounty Hunter Corvastan Benelex and the Daughter of an Imperial Grand Moff. Due to the Fact his Father was a former Bounty Hunter, Corvosten's Mother was forced to abandon Corvosten because of the Scandal it would Cause for her Father and their Family. Corvosten would grow up on the Streets of Coruscant, which would harden him to his core. To get by Corvosten would act as a Smuggler, Scavenger and small-time Bounty Hunter, while also sometimes being an informant for the ISB. By age of Fourteen Corvosten had scraped together enough credits to enroll himself in the Imperial Academy. Ironically this would be where his Maternal Grandfather was Stationed. Early Academy Career Corvosten would go by the name of Ren Hark'Keara whilst he was enrolled in the Academy. He always worked hard for everything, and soon distinguished himself from the others as a Talented Strategist, Combatant, Tactician, and Soldier. He soon was assigned as an Attache to the Academy Staff, this would be when his Grandfather realised who he really was. Corvosten was widely Regarded as a Respectful and Promising Recruit, who Could achieve great things. But The Grand Moff couldn't hide his Anxiety around Corvosten. Corvosten would eventually find a Mentor in ISB Major Kreiler Vane-Duoroneai. Vane-Duoroneai saw great potential in Corvosten and became his Patron. With a Secure position established and more freedom, Corvosten gained greater ascess to restricted Area's and Parts of the Academy. He received more Selective Training and Ascess to better equipment and resources. Early Graduation By the Time he was Nineteen Corvosten had chosen to be both a TIE Pilot and an ISB Commando. However His Grandfather was put of the Army and Corvosten's mother was Arranging for a Party to be held at the academy in his Honor. Corvosten was amongst the Cadets who were attending as Waiters and Servers. Suspicions and Questions During the Party Corvosten's Mother would feel a sense of Kinship and familiarity when she spoke to Corvosten. This would drive her to dig up information about him and his past. For the Most Part Corvosten was ignorant of his True Heritage, he only ever knew his First Name. He knew his father was supposedly some Big time Merc, but Not much else. When He was suspected to be Force-Sensitive, due to the Unusual Skill he had in Piloting a Ship, he was found to have no plausible Connection, as his Midi-Chlorian Count wasn't High enough to be even a novice Force-User. However he did have the Ability to communicate with the Force to some Degree, as it helped him Become a Better Pilot and Fighter. This enabled him to graduate early, during which he was assigned to the 348th Imperial Bomber Group, he would spend Two years there, before he was Reassigned to the Secret TIE Defender Program. He was hand-picked by the Celebrated Imperial War Hero and Ace Pilot, Baron Soontir Fel, as one of the Defenders Test Pilots. Faking his Death Meeting his Old Man Corvosten would continue to Fly the TIE Defenders Prototypes for Three Years, before his Father learned of his existence. Looking to recover his Son and Heir, Corvastan Benelex placed a Live Capture Bounty on his Son, and Hired Boba and Kqhomo Fett's to do it. As Kqhomo was one of his Hunters before he founded House Fett, he knew he could rely on the Fett Cousins to bring his Son to him. They would shoot his defender down and Take him and the Wreckage to a Benelex Safe Zone. He was then taken to his Father. Corvosten was Upset by the Fact that, as he believed, that Members of the Rebellion had Shot him down for his Ship and had Bounty Hunters Capture him to find out what he knew about the Defenders Abilities. He was understandably shocked when he found out who His Father was. His Father gave him two options, leave and probably get Court-Martialed for Going AWOL, or stay and learn everything he ever wished to know. Corvosten chose to remain, given that he would likely be executed if he were to return to the Empire. He soon learned about his parentage, who his mother was, and why he'd been abandoned. Corvosten eventually chose to become even a Bounty Hunter like his Father. But he Decided to first Join a Celebrated and renowned Military Unit. He was allowed entry into the Alion Nova Guard and later on the Nimbus Commandos of Jabimm and the Trandoshan War Stalkers. Joining the Bounty Hunters Guild Choosing a Guild When he Joined the Bounty Hunters Guild, he decided to embrace his identity as the Son of Corvastan Benelex, but not to join his Father's Guild. He decided that he would have to choose between House Paramexor, House Nuevalis, and House Tresario. While he'd have preffered to have been in House Salaktori, but he had decided that he wasn't at the level needed to enter it at that time. He Spent some time Studying each House, and the Pro's and Con's of Membership. Ultimately he Decided on House Paramexor, due to the Guild's Specialty on Taking Contracts that Targeted the Lives of People who Killed or Attempted to Kill for Sport and Profit. Time in the Paramexor Guild Well-Spent During his Four Years with House Paramexor, Corvosten was quick to become a favorite of Guild Founder and Administrator, Janq Paramexor. And was on the Man's Shortlist of Top Hunters as his Second Top Hunter. He would frequently scout new talent for the Guild whilst he was on a Job, and was known to send in helpful recommendations to the Guild Leaders on Promising Hunters. Mementos of an Old Life Despite his new Identity, Corvosten still kept his Old TIE Pilot Suit, and often used it when he flew his Ship. He also kept his Old Officers Kit and ID, in case of an Emergency. An Unwelcome Reunion Doubts and Answers After his TIE Defender was Shot down and he was Declared KIA, Corvosten's Mother, now an Imperial Colonel with the Stormtrooper Corps, received Confirmation that Corvosten was her Son, the Son She abandoned on the streets of Coruscant. But she refused to believe he was dead, and Pushed for him to be declared MIA, as there was no discernible Proof of his Passing, if anything they found proof of Capture. His Mother had also heard of how Corvastan Benelex had a Son and Heir in House Paramexor. She suspected that Benelex had arranged for the retrieval of their son, but had no proof of it. She decided to have him captured discreetly and interrogate him for further confirmation. Unfortunately Corvosten would Kill every person his Mother sent after him. Eventually His Mother reached out to Corvastan Benelex personally hoping to learn more. Corvastan confirmed that Corvosten was indeed their Son, and that he knew who his parents were. She asked to speak to him, and Corvastan gave her an Encrypted Holo-Frequency to call him on. Corvosten's Mother deeply regretted what she had done to him, but hoped that he could forgive her. She also wanted him back her life, as her Father had been Killed whilst on the first Death Star as a Guest of Grand Moff Tarkin, and he no longer could sway her Decisions to what was convenient. She would eventually decide to arrange a Face-to-Face meeting with Corvosten on the Planet Rugossa. Treason and Regret | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} On Rugossa Corvosten would Meet his Mother, who was accompanied by a Small ISB Stormtrooper Escort. His Mother tried to Appeal to their Shared Lineage, but Corvosten would demand she cut to the Chase as He has outstanding Contracts to fulfill. The ISB Escort took offense to this and Tried to Demand he Apologize. But Corvosten simply Shot the One who Demanded He Apologise, and Threatened the Others. His Mother Asked that he At Least Let Her Explain. But Corvosten Stated that he was Required to Rendezvous with Several Other Paramexor Hunter's on Kashyyk for a Hunter's Lodge, before Meeting his Father and the Other Guild Leaders on Nar Shaddaa for a Special Meeting. Before he Left He Offered his Mother the Opportunity to Come with Him, and see what he has to Go Through to Stay Alive. She refused and Corvosten Left without another Word. Leaving House Paramexor The Hunter's Lodge Corvosten Arrived on Kashyyk for the Hunter's Lodge, and found he was the Subject of the Lodge. A Kaleesh Bounty Hunter named Gravious Kord'tyat, had Several Grievances against him and Sought to have him Thrown Out of the Fellowship. Instead of facing the Charges, Corvosten Challenged Him to an Honor Duel. When the Kaleesh Balked at the Prospect of Fighting Him, Corvosten Loudly Proclaimed him a Coward, Joke, and Not Worth Killing. This Infuriated Gravious who Accepted his Duel. Disgraced Gravious Kord'tyat's Anger was his Undoing, Corvosten Beat Him Senseless, and unmasked him by shattering his Bone Mask. Corvosten then threw him to the ground and Forced Gravious to Submit. With his Reputation No Longer In Doubt, Corvosten Left for Nar Shaddaa. Since He Needed to Be There in Record Time, he Didn't Bother to Waste Time Cleaning Up his Appearance. Nar Shaddaa and Succession Arriving at the Hutt Pleasure Capital without delay, Corvosten Met with the Guild's Leaders, and Proposed to them a Shadow Guild of Hunter's who ensured the Cooperation of the BHG's Many Affiliate Guild Hunter's, and The Guild's themselves. When Overall Guild Leader Cradossk Voiced his Approval of Such a Guild, he asked Corvosten to Lead the Guild and Shore up Recruits. He also Asked The Other Guild Leaders To Assist. Corvosten Soon Founded the Benelex Hunter's Alliance, and Used His Father's strong Ties to the Drearian Defense Conglomerate, He Gained Significant Arms Concessions. He then Used his Mother to Gain A Consistent Feed of High-Profile Bounties and Information, and Access to Imperial Weapons and Equipment. Corvosten Then Recruited Hunters Dengar, Cassus Eldar, Kqhomo Fett, Embo, Latts Razzi, and Derrown and Anderan Wren as the First Shadow Guild Hunter's of the Benelex Hunter's Alliance. As Dengar, Cassus, Latts, Embo, Kqhomo, and Anderan were already members of the Bounty Hunters Guild, their Joining was Easily done. Corvosten was soon able to draft several Dozen Mandalorians, Weequay, and Gamorrean's, Trandoshans, and Gand to His Guild. Dreakerd Contracts First Big Contracts The Benelex Hunter's Alliance First Major Contracts came from Imperial Intelligence Director of Internal Security, Moff Goulid'eaen Dreakerd. The Moff had had Significant Trouble with Spies inside his own department passing on intelligence to The Rebel Alliance, and while most had Been killed, a Few had managed to flee. Moff Dreakerd Contracted Corvosten to send some of his Top Hunters after them. Never One To Be Left Out Of Big Contracts Category:Humans Category:Pilot's Category:TIE Pilots Category:TIE Defender Pilots Category:Imperials Category:Imperial Pilots Category:Bounty Hunter Guild Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Bounty Hunter's Category:House Benelex Category:Benelex Family Category:Imperial Majors Category:Smugglers Category:Guild Masters Category:Alion Nova Guard Category:Trandoshan War stalkers Category:Trandoshan War Stalkers Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Character's Category:Coruscanti Category:Galactic Empire Category:Members of the Galactic Empire Category:Commandos Category:Nimbus Commandos of Jabimm Category:Nimbus Commandos Category:Human's Category:Benelex Hunter's Alliance Category:Benelex Hunter's Alliance Members Category:Benelex Hunter's Alliance Leaders Category:Benelex Hunter's Alliance Faces Category:Protected Category:Protected Articles Category:Ragnockae136 Category:Ragnockae136's Articles Category:ISB Commandos Category:ISB